


The First Year

by A_M_S



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_S/pseuds/A_M_S
Summary: You might say you know this story, but have you ever heard it from a Slytherin's point of view? Before you go off saying "Slytherins are evil, and hate muggle-borns." I should probably be in Hufflepuff, except for the fact I can be quite sly and sarcastic at times.Oh I almost forgot!My name is April Mary Lest.So how about a twist on a story you thought you knew?....................................I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. Rowling  but April Mary Lest is mine please don't copy and I would like to give a special thanks to  @MarauderFromMars on Quotev! you helped me make April Mary Lest's story have some twists!SLOW UPDATES AND pls read my comment book for this story things like contest and clarification.





	1. The First Year

My name is April Mary Lest. And I am a student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

So i'm just gonna start from the beginning. 

I knew nothing about magic or that it even existed till I was eleven when I got my letter. But then again that's what happens when you grow up with two adoptive muggles for parents. Speaking of them they adopted me when I was close to a year old. Meaning I have no knowledge of my birth parents so for all I know I could be a pure-blood. When I was ten my "mother" died in a freak car accident. Since then my "dad" started drinking and turned abusive, so it was no surprise that I was glad to receive my letter. So here I am boarding the scarlet red train after an eventful time trying to find the platform.  
I turned to run into a frizzy haired girl that looks my age.  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and this is all new to m-I'm rambling aren't I?" I said. She just nodded with a warm smile. "Oh I'm April, April Lest."  
"Hermione Granger." She said with an outstretched hand which I gladly shook.  
We found an empty compartment and just chatted until a boy came by asking if we had seen a toad. We shook our heads and offered to help look. Which he accepted and said his name was Neville Longbottom . Neville and I went one way, Hermoine went the other.   
We had been looking for Trevor for a while. Neville and I got along well I ended up with my second friend.   
"A-are you a m-muggle-born ?" Neville stuttered.  
"I don't know." I said shrugging "I was adopted."  
"Oh." I got back to the compartment before Hermione. Neville had gone to change into his robes. It wasn't long before Hermione got back to the compartment.  
"Did either of you find Trevor?" Hermione asked with a glint of announce in her eyes.   
"No." I sighed. Soon Neville was back and in his robes.   
When we got off the train we were greeted by a giant? I think. Anyway we got into little boats leading to the castle. I was in complete awe of the place, it was beautiful. When we reached the castle we were lead up a stair case where the professor began to speak.   
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup." She clarified.   
"TREVOR!" Neville yelled after seeing his toad. The professor looked a little shocked. "Sorry."  
"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said before walking off.   
"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The mean kid on the train said. People started murmuring to each other.   
"Who on earth is Harry Potter?" I thought.   
"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said walking up to a guy who I guess is Harry Potter. The boy next to Harry snickered.  "You think my names funny do you. No need to ask yours red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. " Malfoy said before turning back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said out stretching his hand.      "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said.   
Draco glares. The professor returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare.

"We're ready for you now." She says. 

She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.

I was in awe of the place it was beautiful. 

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said. 

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words." She said. 

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He clarified. 

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." The professor stated

"Oh, no. Okay, relax. " Hermione said look more than a little bit nervous. 

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!" The hat said. 

"April Lest."

"Oh my." I thought. "This is scary."  
I walked up to the stool and sat down.   
The professor set the hat on my head. 

"Interesting, cunning and proud, but brave and loyal Hmm... but where to put you? Oh my my daddy wouldn't want you there, best be... Slytherin!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to go through this and edit I wrote this years ago please don’t judge.

 I looked around the common room of the Slytherin house and it was pretty dark, well we were in the dungeons, so it was kind of obvious that it would be dark. The only light was from torches and candles that were giving off this glow that made everything brighter.

 I think about the feast which was delicious and then to the sorting. The look on Hermione's face when I was chosen in Slytherin was confused and disappointed. I looked at her before I sat down at the Slytherin table. The Prefect lead us to the very farthest dungeon and told us the password, Venomous. Why they chose that I do not know.

Well all the first years in Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. Those are the ones that I remember. Draco was the blonde one that was mean to Harry Potter (which I still know nothing about but everyone else seems to know who he is. I guess he is famous or something).

As soon we went through the door Draco was talking as prideful as ever and 'getting to know' everyone else in my year.

"Hey ... April ...was it.?" Draco said to me.

"Yes, what do you want?" I said back to him a bit annoyed because he interrupted my thoughts.

"I haven’t heard of you before." He said, his face wearing a judging and snotty expression.

" I don't know I was raised by... what do you call non magic folk?" I questioned him, feeling stupid afterwards because of the look of confusion on his face.

"Muggles...but the Slytherin house has never had Mudbloods in here before, Father said so. I heard the hat say that your dad wouldn't want you in another house, why?" Draco questioned me.

" Not your business, I was adopted and for all you know I could be your sister." I sassed. This Draco character was pretty rude and proud.

"My mum would tell me if I had a sister or any relative that I might have. When is your birthday?" Draco questioned being nosey.

"I don't think I want to tell you when my birthday is. I really am tired and exhausted and wishing I was asleep right now so if you don't mind I am going to bed." I said wanting to get away and daydream about school and what lessons we would have. I started walking to the girls dormitories which the prefect announced to us when we walked in the common room. These beds were cool. They were in green and silver and I thought that this looked a lot better than the bed at my house back in London. It was still dark. I saw that all my stuff was up here, how did all this get here? I thought as I saw my things next to the farthest bed. All of my books and clothes were neatly packed. I had a lot of time to pack, I first had to get away from my "dad". He usually never thought I was at home and forgot about me. At home I had already read all of the books in this year that we were supposed to pack. But my favorite was the potions book It was the most interesting book there and I think that I had read it about 5 times already. I was told by some of the other Slytherin girls that Severus Snape was the head of house and the Potions Master teacher. I couldn't wait to have potions. Transfiguration seemed interesting and I had read about all the cool things that we might do. I was a little confused on why we would need flying lessons but I decided not to ask anyone. I heard a lot of talk about Quidditch apparently it is a sport that everyone in the wizarding world knew about. I am not really from the wizarding world so I don't.

"I can't wait for flying lessons." Daphne Greengrass said as she walked into the dormitories with Pansy. "I would rather watch the Quidditch. I heard that Draco plays. I think that Slytherin is going to get the Quidditch cup this year. The only real competitors are Ravenclaw. Gryffindor's team is sad and the second years are not good and I hear they don't even have a capable Seeker." Pansy said to Daphne. "Can you wait for the Quidditch to start......April?" Pansy questioned. "Uh.....yea," I said a little bit too non enthusiastically. "Really?" Pansy said to me. The look on her face already implied that she didn't believe me one bit. "Yea," I said still in her gaze. "Can you name the players and what they do?" Pansy questioned looking sly. "Uh... I don't know." I mumbled feeling embarrassed "Come again." Pansy said leaning forward inquisitively. "I don't know I was raised by muggles, so pry if you want, I have already been interrogated," I said annoyed. "I don't want to interrogate you I just want to inform you about what you are missing." Pansy said smiling. "First there are the players. On each team there are seven players. There's three chasers and their job is to get this big red ball, called the Quaffle, through the goals. The Keeper, he, or she, defends the tall goals that look like giant rings on poles. Then there's the Seeker, he or she tries to catch this golden ball that has wings and that flys. The game can't stop till the Seeker catches this ball. The ball is called the Golden Snitch. The last two players are called Beaters. They have a heavy bat and their job is to hit these black balls that are really hard and move around on their own and they try to unseat the players. So yea there you have it that is how Quidditch is played." Pansy explained. "I still don't get how do the black balls unseat the players? Aren't they on the ground?" I said I now really only know what the players do. Pansy paused then said "Oh no..... they fly on brooms."


	3. Chapter 3

After Pansy left for bed, I was exhausted. I immediately fell on my bed and fell to a dreamless sleep.  I woke up slightly frightened because I thought I was in a storage place, but I was still at Hogwarts. I was beginning to think that this was a dream. But now I know that this is in fact reality. Today was Monday.

We got our schedules this morning. Slytherin first years apparently had Potions, Herbology (whatever the heck it is I read the book but it makes no sense), Charms and then Transfiguration. 

"Yay we get Potions first. Too bad it is with the Gryffindors," I heard a boy say. 

"Yes potions!" I thought. 

"What is so bad about the Gryffindors." I mumbled quietly. 

I walked to the potions class as i carried the books I needed for my classes that day. I couldn't wait for potions and I still hadn't met the Potions master. Also head of Slytherin house. I heard from some of the older students that proffered Snape usually favors his own house. 

I arrived at the dungeons. It looked like I was one of the first of the first years there. There were two Gryffindors and three Slytherins. I was the third. 

Everyone soon filed in. I sat next to Hermione and Daphne sat next to me.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione nudges Harry in the ribs. He looks up.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

I saw him shake his head. I new that The infusion of powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood make an extremely powerful sleeping potion that goes by the name of The Draught Of the Living dead.

"You don't know?" 

"Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, Sir." Harry said quietly.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"For your information Potter, If i added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood it would make a sleeping potion so powerful it is know as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisions. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant that also goes by the name of Ackinite." 

"Well why aren't you all copying this down." He said and everyone scrambled for quills and parchment. I started to write it down and heard Professor Snape say.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your classmates cheek."

Wow they weren't kidding that Snape preferred his own house. I thought as I started to write it down even though I knew it all.


End file.
